A Math Murder
by Gojyosgirl214
Summary: A Serial Killer is on the loose the targets are Math Professors, The FBI has enlisted the help of the SVU squad can they solve this one before its too late? or will charlie be next on the killers list. SVU&NUMB3RS crossover i have updated this story i hop
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-A Math Murder**

**Law&Order:SVU and Numb3rs Crossover**

The day started like any other for New York City as Mrs. Michelle Thompson left her apartment to go to work. Michelle was a Math teacher at NYU, she was a beautiful young woman about 5'3, blond hair, brown eyes, pink suit with pink heels to match it.

Michelle was walking towards her car when she heard footsteps behind her she turned, but saw no one, fear was rising up in her heart, she almost reached the car when she felt a hand grab her from behind the last thing she heard was a gun shot.

NY Parking lot

1325 West Park Ave.

Queens, New York.

Olivia Benson got out of her car followed by her partner's Elliot Stabler and his sister Rose Stabler.

"Hey Warner, what do we have?" Elliot asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, Female, White, Late Thirty's, shot to death then raped" Warner answered feeling a little sick.

"Id?" Olivia asked.

"We have a Mrs. Michelle Thompson! Math teacher at NYU" Warner said looking at Olivia.

"Same MO?" Rose asked

"Yep! And it looks like our murder escaped possibility a residence from the L.A area" Warner said looking up.

"How do you know?" Rose asked

"Calling card" Warner said handing her the card.

"Let's get back to the Precinct" Elliot said walking off towards the SUV

Olivia, Elliot, and Rose arrived at base and told the captain what happened. Olivia sat at her desk working on the case, she through the file down in frustration because they had no leads on who or what this guy was, as far as she was concerned this guy was good.

He left no fingerprints, no DNA, no semen, and even no weapon. Olivia picked the file back up and began to examine it again that's when the Captain came out.

"Elliot, Olivia, and Rose! Pack your bags you're going to L.A. to meet up and work with the FBI there" Cragen said

"Why cap?" Olivia said a little confused.

"Because! They got another Rape/Murder! This time a male victim and the FBI is requesting your help" Cragen Said giving the file.

"Yes sir! Were on it" Rose said rushing out.

One hour later the three detectives where on the plane Elliot sat by the window, Rose sat next to him while Olivia sat in the back of them. Olivia got up and looked at rose; she then tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey! I was wondering if I could sit next to Elliot." Olivia asked

"Sure!" Rose said getting up and trading places.

The plan ride seemed to take forever to Rose she just wished they were there already. Seven hours later the detectives arrived in the New York air port where the FBI was awaiting them, they walked up and Elliot shook the hand of Special agent Don Epps.

"I am detective Elliot Stabler, this is my partner detective Olivia Benson and my sister detective Rose Stabler" Elliot said still shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you! I am Special Agent Don Epps of the FBI thank you for coming on such short notice" Don said walking them to his SUV.

Fifteen minutes later all 4 of them were back at the FBI headquarters where the SVU detectives were introduced to David and Terry. As the detectives where discussing the case files there came a knock on the door as the secretary Anne came in.

"Excuse me sir, but your brother is here" Anne said standing there.

"Thank you! Send him in" Don said a little frustrated.

Moments later Charlie came in he was tall and handsome with his black curly hair, his brown eyes, and his normal cloths on Don started to introduce him.

"This is my brother…." Don was saying, but didn't get to finish when he was cut off by Rose.

"CHARLIE!" Rose said surprisingly.

"Rose? Is that really you?" Charlie gave a surprise look.

"Yes, yes it is! How are you?" Rose said this time getting up and giving him a hug.

"I'm good! And you?" Charlie asked releasing her from the hug.

"Doing very well thank you" Rose said sitting back down.

"Excuse me! Sorry to interrupt, but you two know each other?" Don asked a little surprised.

"Yes! We met in college 6 years ago I was her tutor" Charlie said not taking his eyes off Rose.

"Well now! Sis you didn't tell me about this" Elliot said in a teasing voice.

"Because I didn't want to!" Rose said giving him that death look.

"Can we get back to the case please?" Olivia said getting a little frustrated.

"Like I was saying this is my brother Charlie Epps! He is a consultant for the FBI and a professor of mathematics at CalSci his skills will help with this case" Don said opening the files.

When Rose heard the word math professor and her heart sunk for she feared the worst. She fell in love with Charlie in college and she still loves him. Rose has always kept her heart for him and nothing will change that.

"Did you say math professor?" Rose asked looking at Elliot and Olivia.

"Yeah!" Don said.

"Math professor as in teaching math?" Rose asked getting a little scared.

"Yep that's right" Charlie said smiling.

"Why? What's wrong with being a math teacher?" Don asked getting a little offended by her question.

"Elliot, Olivia, should we tell them?" Rose asked looking at her brother and her best friend.

Elliot nodded and so did Olivia for Don and the rest of the FBI were in for the shock of there lives.

tbc……


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not take credit for the characters like Don, Terry, David, Charlie, Elliot, Olivia, Don Cragen, Fin, and John Munch, but I do take credit for the story line and Characters I made up.**

**Paring: Rose/Charlie, Don/Terry, Elliot/Olivia**

**Chapter 2 **

Elliot nodded and so did Olivia for Don and the rest of the FBI were in for the sock of there lives. Rose walked to the front of the room, turned and looked at the everyone in the room, then she looked at Charlie.

Rose can remember the first day she met him.

_Flash Back_

"_Hey Rose" Monica greeted her friend_

"_Hey Monica" was all rose could get out_

_Monica turned to see what her best friend Rose was looking at, then she saw him. Rose was looking at Charlie his handsome boyish looks, his black curly-hair and brown eyes had attracted her attention._

_Monica looked at rose then gave her a nudge on her arm._

"_What?" rose asked looking at her_

"_Go over and talk to him" Monica said_

"_No!" rose said not realizing she was blushing_

"_Go on it will be fine! If he turns you down I will hurt him" Monica said laughing_

"_Alright I'm going, I'm going" Rose said getting up._

_Rose started walking over to where Charlie was sitting, as she walked closer she could feel her body burning with desire she wanted him and she new it, but she had to have control. Rose had only gotten a little closer when she decided to turn and walk away only to be stopped by his voice._

"_Hey!" Charlie said looking up from his books_

_Rose turned and looked at him, but found herself locked into his beautiful brown eyes it felt like she could see into his soul and know what he was thinking she didn't notice what was going on around her, she snapped out of it when she noticed him get up._

"_Hi I was just…I mean I wanted to…" Rose didn't get the chance to finish when Charlie put a finger on her lips_

"_You don't have to say any thing right now, just listen to what I have to say first ok?" Charlie said releasing his finger off her lips_

"_Ok!" Rose managed to get out_

"_Ok here it goes! I wanted to tell you this for a long time now, but I have always been afraid that you would make fun of me! Rose I love you and if you think I am not your type or I am just a geek I understand, but I had to tell you how I felt no matter what you thought" Charlie said taking a breath finally._

_Rose couldn't believe what she heard. Did she hear right? Did Charlie just say he loved her? She couldn't shake that strange feeling inside her she had a thought on what is was and she's right it's love yes she had also fallen in love with him and she was determined to tell him._

"_Charlie I...love you too" Rose said happily as Charlie embraced her in his arms holding her close kissing her softly._

_Rose will never forget that time._

_End of flash back _

"Rose? Are you alright?" Elliot asked a little concerned for his sister.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking back when I first met Charlie" Rose said smiling at him.

"You remembered?" Charlie asked surprisingly

"Well yes, I…" Rose was cut off by her brother.

"Come on back on subject" Elliot said in annoyance.

"Oh right sorry! Let me see…oh yes, we have reason to believe that your murder and rape is connected to our investigation" Rose said "and we also have reason to believe that the murderer and rapist is also hiding here in the L.A. area".

"Who are the victims that he is attacking?" Terry asked

"Mathematicians who study and teach math" Rose said looking at Charlie once again.

"You mean that the Killer is targeting Math teachers and Professors?" Don asked

"Yes and since your brother is who he says he is we must protect him at all cost" Elliot said before Rose could speak.

"Ok people now that we know this guys motives lets start with the evidence and go from there this meeting is agerned" Don said getting up and heading back to his desk.


End file.
